Hoshi Aya
Background Hoshi was born into the Aya Clan with her older sister Mizuki. They lived an easy childhood for Kunoichi in training. Though the two had a very serious rivalry on who would be the better Ninja. During her academy years she was a tomboy who would get into fights with other girls and ocassionally boys. Which started her friendship with later team mate Keigan. During a mission Hoshi is blinded in her right eye and cannot see until Mizuki offers her the Sharingan she had obtained through an Uchiha after the massacre, in exchange for her blinded eye. Hoshi along with Keigan and Mizuki are apart of Team Shinju. Personality Hoshi is very sarcastic when she feels someone is being either idiotic or arrogant. Though she is sarcastic and somewhat stubborn her team mates benefit from it time in and time out. Especially during combat. Hoshi is also very gullible and doesn't think things things throughly until she has clues to lead her to a different conclusion that what someone tells her. Her personality annoys all of her team mates and her Sensi at times. Though her usual excuse is that she's just a normal person with imperfections. Hoshi is one of the few people that know how to respond to Keigan's jokes. Which usually upset's him, but it also makes Keigan think faster to come up with what to say or do next, which benefits him during combat or training. Keigan is also Hoshi's bestfriend and the duo is very open about it. It's no secret to anyone though when Mizuki is in one of her moods she does tease them quiet alot on the subject in which Hoshi gives one of her smart mouth replies. Like Keigan Hoshi is very close to her Shinju and learns alot from him, though she doesn't know every detail she considers her sensi a close friend. Which he doesn't protest like other Sensi would do. Appearance Hoshi has long black hair pulled into two high pigtails. Her bangs are parted at the side and and the shorter strands usually cover her left eye while the longer ones frame her face. She has dark skin and Amber eyes, though one is purple at times from when she traded with Mizuki. On both sides of her cheek she has light blue retangular markings. She wears her forehead protector as a headband to let her bangs fall freely. Hoshi wears a white mid-drift short-sleeved shirt that exposes her stomach, a white jacket that reaches the back of her knees that has blue flower petals on the bottom lining and flares at the end. She also wears short black cargo shorts and thigh high sandals. While her fingers are all exposed in white fingerless gloves. Like the markings on her face Hoshi's forhead protector are light blue. Abilities Hoshi is most firmiliar with water and earth techniques. Though She uses the Sharingan most of the time during battle. Her most used techniques are Ice Needle Rain and Earth Prison. She is also skilled in medical Jutsu and Tai Jutsu. Though Gen Jutsu is her weakness Hoshi usues it a fair amount of times in Battle. Category:DRAFT